Let Me
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Perjalanan Naruto pulang kerumah dengan berteriak dan menarik-narik kesal kedua belah rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. Ada apa?/ Duo Serigala dan Agung Hercules!/ Biarkan Cinta yang bekerja, Karena aku telah berusaha/ "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Dobe-chan."/ "Aaarrgghh. Mati saja kau!" Happy Readingg! Review yaww...(SasuFem!Naru)


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U./** **fem!** **Naruto U.**

 **Genre : Humor, Family, SedikitRomance(?).**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC,** **fem!** **NARUTO, dll.**

 **Summary :** Perjalanan Naruto pulang kerumah dengan berteriak dan menarik-narik kesal kedua belah rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. Ada apa?/ Duo Serigala dan Agung Hercules! _/ Biarkan Cinta yang bekerja, Karena aku telah berusaha/ "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Dobe-chan."/ "Aaarrgghh. Mati saja kau!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let Me © Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendung dan muncul beberapa kilat juga langit yang bergemuruh. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada tetesan air yang turun. Hujan yang terjun bebas ke permukaan aspal yang sepi.

Sama persis antara cuaca saat ini, dengan wajah dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Entah apa yang gadis manis ini pikirkan, membuat kerutan di dahi lalu kerucutan di bibirnya semakin terlihat jelas. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kemudian saat ujung sepatunya tak sengaja menginjak sebuah kaleng bekas minuman, ia mendelik ganas pada benda tak berdosa itu dan menendangnya kuat.

.

 **KLANG**

 **.**

Kemudian-

.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhh! _Teme_ _Teme_ _Teme!_ Apa maumu hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Aku ini Namikaze Naruto! Tak ada yang berani mempermalukanku seperti itu! Aku benci kau _baka!_ "

.

-berteriak dan menarik-narik kesal kedua belah rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Beruntung tak ada seorang pun yang lewat.

Tetap berusaha bersikap normal dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan ketenangan. Tetap merah karena marah. Kemudian kembali misuh-misuh tidak jelas, sambil sesekali mengatakan ' _Teme pantat ayam!_ '', _'Teme bodoh!'_ ', _'Kau akan mati ditanganku!'_.

 _Yah, mungkin sebagian dari kita tahu itu ditujukan untuk siapa._

Tak puas hanya dengan misuh-misuh dalam hati. Ia kembali marah-marah tidak karuan, dan karena tak melihat jalanan yang sedang ia tapaki, gadis ini kembali marah dan berteriak pada batu yang membuatnya tersandung dan hampir saja tersungkur.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal, bodoh!"

Kemudian juga dengan bodohnya menendang sebuah batu sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa yang tak tahu apa-apa,

.

"Awww.. _Ittai!_ Huaa~ Sakiiiit."

.

-dan berakhir dengan senut-senut di ujung jari kakinya.

 _Heh! Kau ini Ronaldo? Messi? Beton tembok rumahmu saja sekalian!_

 _ **#x^o^x#**_

Naruto sudah sampai dirumahnya dan disambut hangat oleh sang Ibu, yang muncul dari arah dapur dan masih mengenakan apron bermotif telur mata sapi. Rambut merahnya di gelung rapih supaya tak menganggu acara masaknya.

" _Tadaima_." Ucap Naruto lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

" _Okaerinasai_. Ah Naru-chan! Kau sudah pulang. Ayo sayang, cepat ganti bajumu, bantu _Kaasan_ memasak dan kita makan bersama. _Tousan_ -mu berjanji dia akan pulang cepat hari ini." Jawab Kushina, dengan suara yang lembut khas seorang Ibu.

"Heh, tumben sekali? Biasanya dia akan pulang lewat dari jam makan malam kita. Dan akhirnya ia membatalkan janjinya. Kemudian makan malam sendiri di luar."

 **.**

 **BLETAK!**

.

" _Ittai!_ Sakiiiiiitttt _Kaasan!_ "

"Rasakan! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada _Tousan_ -mu. Ada apa denganmu? Dan kenapa kau pulang dengan wajah jelek seperti itu?"

Tak mengubah wajah kesakitannya sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Ibunya menggunakan centong sayur, merengut kesal lalu mendengus jengkel.

' _Kenapa banyak sekali yang membuat bagian tubuhku sakit, sih?'_ benaknya kesal.

Kushina, Ibunya tercinta menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Karena Naruto, anak gadis semata wayangnya bisa bicara begitu ketus.

Padahal biasanya anaknya itu akan memasang wajah kaget lalu tersenyum senang, mendengar bahwa Ayahnya tersayang akan pulang cepat.

Ini aneh.

Ya, ini aneh.

Sungguh sangat aneh.

Bahkan ajakannya untuk memasak bersama diacuhkan oleh Naruto _._

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kushina saat ini. Dan untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya akhirnya ia bertanya pada sang anak.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Naruto?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala pirangnya pelan untuk merespon pertanyaan ibunya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Kampus hari ini?"

"Ya! Hari ini aku tak kuliah karena dosen pengajarku tak ada yang datang. Menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa begitu?" Kushina mengernyit karena nada suara Naruto yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Huh?" Naruto memasang tampang bodohnya lagi. Kushina menghela napas.

"Kaasan tanya padamu kenapa dosenmu tak ada yang datang?"

"Ohh.. Iya! Ini semua karena si _Teme_ sialan itu, _Kaasan_!"

"Sasuke maksudmu? Hei! perempuan tak boleh berkata kasar Naruto! Memang apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia membuat sebuah acara bersama teman satu band di kampus untuk menyatakan cin-" Naruto tersadar dan berhenti bicara.

' _Kalau Kaasan sampai tahu apa yang terjadi di kampus maka aku akan terancam dipaksa pergi keluar oleh Kaasan.' Batin Naruto nelangsa._

"Menyatakan cin? Cin apa?" Kushina memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat elegan.

 _Tolong pura-pura saja tidak tahu bahwa ada centong yang masih di pegangnya._

 _._

"E-eh.. Cin? Cin..." Naruto melotot horor, bingung harus memberikan alasan apa. Ia tak pandai berbohong. Dan ibunya pasti akan tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong.

"Apa? Ah! Cinta? Sasuke menyatakan cinta? Pada siapa? Ha! Apa padamu Naruto?" Kushina terlihat begitu senang dan lega. Seperti tunggakan hutang kredit pancinya telah lunas. Dan ia bisa kredit panci yang lain. Ckckck.

"B-bukan. B-bukan p-padaku _Kaasan_."

"Kau bohong. Wajahmu memerah." Kushina berniat sekali. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya. Terus memaksa anaknya untuk berkata jujur.

"T-tidak, aku tidak bohong." Naruto tergagap.

"Ahh... anak _Kaasan_ sudah besar sekarang. Tunggu sampai _Tousan_ -mu tau kabar ini. Kita akan berbesan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Senangnya..."

"T-tidak, _Kaasan_. B-bukan b-begitu." Naruto kembali tergagap. Melihat Ibunya begitu senang, ia jadi ingin menuntut dan memenjarakan Uchiha Sasuke ke **PENJARA BAWAH AIR**! Karena bawah tanah sudah mainstream.

"Wajahmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda Naruto." Kushina terus mendesak Naruto. Dan terlihat ingin sekali menggoda Naruto.

"Aku tetap cantik, aku masih muda, dan cerdas. Karena aku anak _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan._ Aku tahu itu _Kaasan_." Mengibaskan rambutnya saat ia mengatakan _muda_ , ingin meledek Ibunya. Berusaha menjawab setenang dan sedatar mungkin.

Jurus mengendalikan diri ala Naruto; _dengan memuji diri sendiri_. Dasar!

"Bukan itu! Apa yang _Kaasan_ katakan itu benar?" dan sepertinya tidak berhasil. Kushina tetap memaksa Naruto untuk menjawab.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Dan aku tak mau menikah dengan si _Teme_ itu!" Naruto menghela napas lelah dengan kelakuan Ibunya ini.

"Kalau tak terjadi apapun jelaskan ada apa dengan wajahmu yang memerah? Kau pasti bohong."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak bohong _Kaasan_! Kenapa memaksa sekali!" tak sadar Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya. Dan-

.

 **BLETAK! (lagi!)**

 **.**

 **BRUK!**

 **.**

Naruto yang tak siap dan kaget karena kena pukul centong sayur (lagi!), secara reflek bergerak mundur dan terjungkal membentur ujung meja makan.

 _Ckckck, Itu pasti sakit..._

.

" _Ittai_.. Aiihh sakit sekali. Adududuhh ini sakit sekali! Kepalaku bisa pecah lalu otakku terburai keluar dan bercampur dengan darah Kaasan!" ucap Naruto lebay.

"Kau berani membentak _Kaasan_ -mu Naruto?!"

Oke, Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang lebih, karena pukulan yang sama dan dengan alat sama juga ditambah membentur ujung meja makan, tak sadar pada nada kematian yang disampaikan Ibunya.

Merasa diacuhkan Kushina kembali memanggil anak gadisnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Naruto..."

Nah, ini apa? Ibunya kenapa tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu?

Oh! Demi ANACONDA milik Oro-sensei! Inikah akhir hidupnya?

"M-maafkan aku _Kaasan_. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku me-"

Belum selesai Naruto berucap, Kushina menggeleng dramatis. Membuat Naruto merasa seperti anak yang lebih memilih kabur bersama kekasihnya dan meninggalkan Ibunya sendiri di gubuk derita.

"Tak bisa Naruto. _Kaasan_ harus, meskipun kau tak mau."

Kini Naruto yang menggeleng patah-patah, memasang wajah tidak percaya pada Ibunya. Seakan Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya akan bercerai dan ia terjangkit penyakit mengerikan kemudian akan mati besok.

"Aku tak mau _Kaasan_ , sungguh maafkan aku."

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan dan prihatin.

 _Adegan ini begitu slow motion sodara-sodara!_

.

.

"Kau tak boleh makan ramen sampai waktu yang _Kaasan_ tentukan! Sampai kau bisa memperbaiki kelakuanmu dan mengontrol emosimu. Itu hukumanmu karena berbuat dan berkata tidak sopan pada orang tua. Kau itu sudah besar! Sudah dewasa, Naruto!"

Kemudian Kushina menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika melihat anaknya memucat dan mematung diam tak bergerak. Lalu berteriak dramatis, sambil menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada ujung meja makan.

.

"TIIIDAAAKKKKKK! RAAMMEENNNNKUUUU! Bunuh aku di rawa-rawa, _Kaasan_..."

Dan sepertinya Kushina tak berniat menghentikan aksi anaknya.

.

.

 _Hoy! Tolong siapapun hentikan adegan ini! Interaksi Ibu-Anak macam apa ini?_

 _ **#x^o^x#**_

Wanita yang masih terlihat begitu cantik diumurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu terus memperhatikan kelakuan anak gadisnya. Yang diperhatikan hanya melirik seebntar menyeka air mata dan ingusnya. Kemudian berlalu pergi ke kamarnya. Acuh.

Seolah tak ada kejadian; _'Tertawa menyeramkan Kushina dan tangisan nestapa Naruto'._

' _Dasar anak itu! Tidak sopan!'_ benak Kushina jengkel.

Melihat ia ditinggalkan oleh anaknya seperti itu, hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda.

' _Mungkin nanti saja aku bicara lagi padanya'._ putusnya kemudian.

o^o^o

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah lunglai sambil tertunduk lemas menuju kamarnya. Menggenggam kenop pintu, membuka lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya perlahan. Melempar tas sekolahnya asal dan menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi. Dia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya dengan air dingin.

"Aku jadi sial sepanjang hari ini, itu karena kau _Teme_!"

Melepaskan ikat rambutnya kasar dan memulai ritual mandi dengan bibir yang terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

0*-*0

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Suasana kampus siang ini begitu ramai tak seperti biasanya. Orang-orang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan entah sedang apa. Hingga membuat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kulit sewarna madu mengernyit heran._

 _Ia tidak mengerti karena ia baru saja tiba. Naruto tak peduli dan berjalan dengan langkah biasa ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas Naruto kembali dibuat heran._

 _Karena semua teman mata kuliahnya hari ini sibuk naik-turun tangga membawa berbagai macam hiasan dan pernak-pernik yang begitu cantik._

 _Terlihat sangat ricuh dan begitu sibuk. Tak ada satu pun yang bersantai, mengobrol, atau bercanda dan bermalas-malasan. Benar-benar terlihat sangat-super-duper sibuk. Bahkan seharusnya jam mata kuliahnya sudah dimulai dari lima belas menit yang lalu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dosen pengajarnya akan datang._

 _Naruto kemudian duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan, paling kanan. Duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Tak berusaha mencari tahu dengan bertanya. Hanya diam sambil menerka-nerka akan ada acara apa hari ini. Di kelasnya ini._

0*-*0

 _Naruto hari ini memakai kemeja putih dibalut dengan_ sweater cassual _berwarna oranye. Celana jeans biru dengan sedikit corak abu-abu dan sepatu flat berwana senada. Oh jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya yang diikat menjadi dua bagian-kanan dan kiri, terlihat manis._

 _Gadis itu berjengit kaget ketika pundaknya di tepuk dengan kasar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan saat melihat siapa pelakunya ia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah._

" _Ada apa? Aku sudah sangat bosan kalau harus meladenimu Karin." ucap Naruto malas. Gadis yang tadi di panggil Karin itu hanya tertawa kemudian menarik bangku terdekat dan menempatkannya di sebelah Naruto._

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku Naru-chan. Oh iya.. Kau tau sepupuku? Ada sesuatu yang sangat keren hari ini!" Karin mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu bersemangat. Oh ya, Karin adalah sepupu Naruto dari ibunya._

" _Benarkah? Ada apa? Sejak tadi mereka terus keluar-masuk kelas ini. Apa kampus akan mengadakan acara? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto penasaran juga akhirnya._

" _Tidak. Bukan kampus kita Naru-chan. Tapi pesta ini hanya untukmu. Dan kau tau? Kau pasti akan senang dengan pesta ini."_

" _Pesta untukku? Tapi kenapa mereka tak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Naruto hanya memasang wajah polosnya. Karena ia benar-benar tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya._

" _Kau akan lihat nanti. Oh sekarang sudah pukul 11:30, masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi. Nah, nikmati acaramu Naru-chan. Ah ya!"_

 _._

 _ **GYUUUTTT...**_

 _._

" _Ittai, Karin lepas! Sakit tahu! Kenapa kau menarik telingaku?!" Karin menatap Naruto kesal._

" _Aku mencarimu sejak tadi! Kau itu di tunggu Sasuke di lapangan kampus!" sekarang giliran Naruto yang heran._

' _Seperti berkepribadian ganda.' Batin Naruto._

" _Jadwal kuliahku siang untuk apa aku berangkat terburu-buru? Menyesal juga karena aku datang, padahal kuliah hari ini kosong dengan alasan yang tak jelas seperti ini. Haaah. Membosankan sekali." Naruto merengut lalu melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini. Lalu pesta untuk apa? Dan untuk apa Sasuke mencariku? Uh.. oh.. lapangan? Kau mungkin salah orang Karin." Karin mendengus lalu mencubit pipi sepupunya itu. Membuat Naruto protes keras._

" _Hei! Sakit!"_

" _Kau ini, Naruto! Memang ada berapa orang di kampus ini yang bernama Sasuke dan bermarga Uchiha?" Naruto berpikir keras. Lalu menggeleng._

" _Tak ada. Hanya dia. Tapi mana mungkin dia menungguku? Mustahil. Lihat? Hari ini panasnya begitu terik Karin. Tak mungkin dia menungguku di lapangan. Ada_ handphone _kenapa tidak meneleponku saja?" Karin menyeringai._

" _Aku tidak tahu, kau tanya saja padanya. Dan aku serius Naru-chan."_

" _T-tidak mungkin! Sasuke yang itu? Sasuke dengan rambut pantat ayamnya? Sasuke adiknya Itachi-nii? SASUKE-TEME TEMANKU ITU?! Sasuke yang-" ucapannya berhenti karena Karin memotongnya._

" _Iya! Dia menunggumu!" Karin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya kemudian berdecak._ 'Ck, masih lima menit lagi.'

" _Untuk apa?" tak menjawab, Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengacak rambut Naruto. Hingga Naruto kembali melayangkan protes. Dan Karin tertawa keras. "Hei! Kau menyebalkan sekali!"_

" _Mana kutahu, dia menunggumu di tengah lapangan!"_

" _Dia benar-benar menungguku di tengah lapangan di siang bolong seperti ini? Tanpa perlindungan apapun?"_

" _Apa maksudmu? Uchiha Sasuke-sama yang terhormat rela berpanas-panas ria? Tak mungkin Naruto!" Naruto mengernyit. Karin ber-_ rolling eyes- _ria._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Sudahlah, kau lihat saja sendiri."_

" _Dia gila! Sejak kapan?" Naruto mulai gusar dan ini pemandangan menarik untuk Karin._

" _Entahlah. Sepertinya sudah lama. Mungkin..." Karin kembali melirik jam tangannya kemudian menyeringai iblis._

" _Ah! Aku baru ingat! Sejak aku memberitahukanmu soal pesta Naru-chan!"_

" _Oh! Aku akan mati! Kenapa kau tak bilang sejak tadi?!" Karin kembali tertawa nista. Melihat itu rasanya Naruto ingin sekali mencakar lalu menjedukkan wajah sepupunya itu ke tembok kampus._

 _._

Ck, itu namanya kekerasan Naruto!

.

 _Kemudian Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga dan langsung terperangah kaget. Dia diam. Melihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini Naruto berdiri di bawah tangga, wajahnya memerah kemudian berteriak dengan keras._

" _Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

0*-*0

 _Disana Sasuke dan teman-teman satu band-nya di kampus berdiri diatas panggung, yang entah sejak kapan dibuat. Lengkap dengan seluruh peralatan untuk band-nya. Semua mata melihat kearahnya, seakan memang dia yang sejak tadi ditunggu._

 _Pantas saja mereka begitu sibuk dan Karin yang begitu kesal pada Sasuke. Dia. Sasuke Uchiha. Yang semena-mena menyuruh semua temannya untuk membuat panggung!_

'Kenapa tidak sekalian panggil Duo Serigala dan Agung Herkules! Sasuke pegang barbel sambil Goyang Dribble sepertinya keren. Juara bintang pantura di tv sebelah juga.' _batin Naruto sweatdrop dan geli sendiri membayangkannya._

 _Naruto gusar dan Sasuke tersenyum. Tolong dicatat! Ini_ _ **SENYUM**_ _! Bukan seringai menyebalkan yang biasa Sasuke perlihatkan padanya. Naruto bingung, gadis pirang cantik ini berjalan mendekat. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada_ microphone _di tangan._

 _Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, memberikan kode pada teman-temannya. Naruto terperanjat saat kemudian mengalun lembut lagu yang selalu Naruto suka._

 _._

 _._

 _Rasa yang terlalu lama terpendam_

 _Tenggelam dalam keraguan_

 _Takut kegagalan yang menyapa_

 _Hingga rasa sakit kembali menerpa_

 _._

 _._

' _Ini suara Sasuke!' batin Naruto panik. Mata birunya terus menatap lurus Sasuke. Jujur saja, Sasuke yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar seribu kali lebih tampan! Senyumnya hampir membuat Naruto berubah menjadi_ jelly.

.

.

 _Melihat senyum indahmu_

 _Mendengar tawa ceriamu_

 _Berharap dapat menggapai hatimu_

 _Mengisi relung hati ini yang haus akan cintamu_

 _._

 _._

 _Bagian Refrain, yang paling Naruto suka. Tanpa sadar ia ikut bernyanyi pelan. Menggerakkan bibirnya, mengeluarkan suaranya, mengikuti nyanyian Sasuke. Ini lagu yang sering Naruto nyanyikan. Ia dengarkan setiap malam. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tahu hal itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Ijinkan aku memilikimu_

 _Biarkan aku membuatmu bahagia_

 _Biarkan Cinta yang bekerja_

 _Karena aku telah berusaha_

 _Agar cintaku untukmu tetap terjaga_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto terdiam. Saling tatap dengan Sasuke yang masih menyanyikan lagu. Gadis ini mencoba mencari arti dari tatapan Sasuke padanya. Menjadi sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil membuatnya lebih dari sekedar mengerti apa arti tatapan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin berharap banyak._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tahu ini tak mudah_

 _Bahkan sulit untukku menerima_

 _Tapi percayalah sayang_

 _._

 _._

 _Mencoba membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan Naruto tahu itu tidak mungkin. Saat ini laki-laki di atas panggung sana, mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap hatinya. Sahabatnya memiliki hal yang sama dengannya. Rasa yang sama dengannya. Cinta yang sama dengannya. Bukan dalam ikatan sahabat yang begitu menyiksa._ Lebih dari itu...

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tahu kau tahu_

 _Kita hanya takut untuk melangkah_

 _Aku yang akan memulai_

 _Dengan menggenggam tanganmu_

 _._

 _Dan biarkan Cintaku tetap bersamamu_

0*-*0

 _Wajah Naruto sudah seratus persen memerah hingga ke telinga. Selesai dengan lagunya Sasuke turun dari panggung kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih terdiam._

" _Naruto." Oh kenapa suara Sasuke bisa se-seksi ini?_

" _Y-ya?" Salahkan suaranya yang entah kenapa bergetar._

 _Berjalan mendekat kemudian memajukan wajahnya, berbisik di telinga Naruto._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Berbisik dengan nada rendah yang begitu maskulin. Kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Naruto lama._

 _Meski begitu ia masih menggenggam_ microphone _hingga semua yang berada disana mendengarnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **SRET**_

 _ **.**_

" _E-eh? Loh?" Naruto heran dan menatap Sasuke yang berbalik menuju panggung. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan._

 _Terdengar suara siulan dari berbagai arah. Naruto, gadis itu melihat ke arah teman-teman wanitanya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya._

 _Sakura dan Ino mengerling nakal padanya. Hinata tersenyum begitu manis. Dan TenTen yang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Naruto._

 _Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang belum sadar._

" _Kau. Milikku. Dobe. Kau. Milikku."_

 _Sorak sorai makin terdengar heboh. Sesaat gadis pirang ini tersadar karena suara Sasuke, kemudian dengan wajah memerah malu gadis ini berteriak._

" _Teme! Sasuke-Teme! Aku membencimu!"_

" _Oh kau tentu tahu, bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu, Dobe-chan." Sasuke menyahut dengan watados dari atas panggung._

" _Aku membencimu bodoh!" Naruto kembali berteriak tak peduli lagi mereka menjadi bahan tontonan satu kampus._

" _Aku tahu Naruto. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Laki-laki itu tuli atau apa? Sejak tadi yang ia katakan adalah kata 'Benci' bukan 'Cinta'!_

" _Aaarrgghh. Mati saja kau!"_

" _Tentu saja. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya." Kembali, Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang sungguh-sungguh dan tetap menatap Naruto._

" _Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?"_

" _Apa? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikahimu, Dobe. Aku hanya mengatakan kita akan hidup bersama." Seringai menyebalkan Sasuke kembali hadir di wajah tampannya. Sekilas terlihat ada rona merah di pipinya. Samar._

" _A-apa? Memang apa bedanya? Eh? Kenapa begitu? Uh! Bukan itu maksudku!" yayaya Naruto mulai gagap plus gugup saat ini._

" _Aku tahu. Aku mengerti yang kau mau Dobe. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini dengan Minato-jiisan. Kita akan menikah. Besok."_

Nah loh!

" _Hei! Bukan itu maksudku Teme! Dan kenapa harus besok?!"_

" _Lalu kapan? Kau mau lebih cepat?Hmm.. Kkalau begitu nanti sore. Oh aku tak tahu kau begitu mencintaku Naruto, sampai kau ingin cepat menikah denganku."_

" _Gah! Tutup mulutmu Baka! Kau membuatku gila!" Naruto tak tahan. Sasuke yang ini kampret sekali._

" _Kau juga? Ternyata kita berjodoh. Aku juga tergila-gila padamu sejak lama."_

Iya kan?

 _Wajah Naruto dan semua yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan berhasil memerah sempurna._

" _A-apa?! Hei! Jangan seenaknya bicara!" entah sudah berapa kali Naruto berteriak hingga ia lelah. Sangat._

 _Tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke kembali berbicara._

" _Jam 7 nanti malam. Aku jemput. Makan malam di rumahku." Ini bukan ajakan tapi terdengar seperti perintah mutlak untuk Naruto._

 _Naruto makin memerah juga makin kesal. Karena tak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun untuk membalas Sasuke karena ia begitu kaget._

 _Sasuke yang tak lagi mendengar teriakan apapun, itu adalah tanda setuju untuknya._

" _Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti malam, Naruto." Tak lupa menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan._

" _Hei Teme! Aku belum bilang setuju! Dan aku tak akan pergi kemanapun nanti malam."_

 _Naruto berteriak dengan sangat_ _sangat_ _saaaaaaaaangat kesal! Kemudian berlalu pergi. Pulang kerumah dengan wajah aneh diiringi tepukan tangan dan siulan menggoda disana-sini. Wajah memerah malu dan menahan tangis sambil tersenyum._

0*-*0

" _Kau tak akan bisa menolak. Karena aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Kushina-baasan." Berucap pelan sehingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya dan terdengar begitu..._

 _Licik._

 _Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto akan menuruti semua perintah ibunya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang sekaligus bangga._

 _Sasuke dan Uchiha dalam satu nama itu berarti ..._

 _._

Trust me it's work!

 _._

 _Eh? Itu iklan kan?_

 _._

Well, yah. Kita tahu sekarang kenapa Mami Kushina terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia di awal cerita tadi.

0*-*0

 _Di lantai atas ada seorang wanita yang sedang cekikikan dengan sangat menyeramkan. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Sasuke dan Naruto di bawah sana._

 _Dialah Karin, yang sedari tadi melihat semua kejadian itu dari lantai atas hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian tertawa. Dia sangat suka bentuk wajah sepupunya yang sangat imut saat marah dan berteriak kesal._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 _ **#x^o^x#**_

Naruto selesai dengan ritual mandinya yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Lihat saja bagian telapak tangan dan kakinya yang sudah keriput karena kedinginan. Dia memakai bajunya kemudian mendudukkan diri di kasur kesayangannya. Melamun.

Terus teringat kejadian siang tadi dan tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali memerah. _Dasar Tsundere!_

Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menyenandungkan kembali lagu yang tadi Sasuke nyanyikan, yang sekaligus menjadi lagu kesukaannya.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus.

Oh ternyata, Naruto tertidur. Dan lihat! Dia tertidur sambil tersenyum!

Ada yang tengah bahagia hari ini~~ Sepertinya melupakan fakta kalau dia tak bisa menyantap ramen lagi besok dan lupa bahwa ia tak akan bisa menghindar dari Uchiha Sasuke nanti malam.

 _Tak apa, Naruto. Kau dapatkan cintamu._

.

 _Sekali lagi Cinta selalu mengerti_

 _Selalu tahu bagaimana menyatukan dua hati_

 _Perlahan tapi pasti_

 _Cinta yang membuat dua insan mengerti_

 _Bahwa Cinta yang paling memahami_

 _._

 _Cinta diciptakan untuk Cinta_

 _Jangan katakan Cinta jika kau tak tahu itu apa_

 _Jangan katakan Cinta jika yang kau tahu hanya memberi luka_

 _Dan nyatakan Cintamu padanya_

 _Saat kau mengerti bahwa kau inginkan bahagia bersamanya_

 _._

 _~FIN~_

 **A/N :**

 **Any question? Muehehe salahkan gebetanku yang dulu pergi datang kembali./gaadahubungannyawoy!**

 **Ini romancenya dikit ya? apa malah gak ada? Terus, makasi buat Safeeya *ciee temen baru~ Bikin aku buka tutup laptop terus. Padahal gak ngetik. Hahaha.**

 **Baru kali ini bisa bikin fic buat OTP *hiks**

 **Perdana, semoga bisa diterima. Mohon maaf untuk bagian liriknya kalo acakadut begitu, well itu puisi kali yah? Abis gimana dong? Yaudahlah /siram**

 **Ah ya! Mbak, mas, om, tante... kalo mau nge-flame login pleasee atau PM juga bolehh...**

 **Dimohon kritik dan sarannyaaaa.**

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa..

Ketjup manis,

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
